Zed
Kevin's Dog is a female Anubian Baskurr currently owned by Kevin Levin, and formerly by Khyber. Appearance Kevin's Dog is a somewhat dinosaur-like dog being blueish-grey in color and having a red spiked collar. She has spike-like hair running down from her collar to the tip of her tail. She has red sharp eyes and black lines on her neck and legs. Powers and Abilities Kevin's Dog used to have a device called the Nemetrix on her collar that allowed her to turn into alien monsters that are actually the predatory species of Omnitrix Aliens. It was invented by Malware and Dr. Psychobos. Nine predatory beasts have been seen: *The first is Crabdozer, a large, stone, rhino beetle-like creature, which is Heatblast's predatory species. *The second is Buglizard, is a four-eyed lizard creature, which is Stinkfly's predatory species. *The third is Slamworm, a large, subterranean worm-like creature, which is Armodrillo's predatory species. *The fourth is Mucilator, a large, grotesque frog-like creature, and predator of Crashhopper. *The fifth is Terroranchula, a silver spider-like creature which is Ball Weevil's predatory species. *The sixth is Tyrannopede, a large dinosaur-like centipede creature, and the predator of Humungousaur. *The seventh is a Psycholeopterran named Hypnotick, a large purple bee-like insect, which is the predator of Big Chill. *The eight is an unnamed Omnivoracious, a purple crane-like bird, which is the long-extinct predatory species of Grey Matter. *The ninth is Vicetopus, a hulking red octopus-like creature, which is the predatory species of Brainstorm. She is also shown to be very fast, agile and strong (able to throw Ben with ease). Weaknesses It is shown that she is not loyal and can be controlled by anyone who uses a whistle that is at the same frequency as Khyber's gill. Azmuth built a whistle in order to turn the dog against Khyber and Psychobos. It is shown in Showdown: Part 1 that like a regular dog if someone scratches it behind her ear; then, she will become tamed. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' *''Trouble Helix'' (cameo) *''It Was Them'' *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 1'' *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 2'' *''Outbreak'' *''Malefactor'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' Video Games *Ben 10: Omniverse (boss) Predatory Aliens Crabdozer.png|Crabdozer Buglizard Render.png|Buglizard Slamworm Render.png|Slamworm Mucilator Render.png|Mucilator Terroranchula render.png|Terroranchula Tyrannopede002.png|Tyrannopede Predador do Friagem.png|Hypnotick Omnivoracious.png|Omnivoracious Vicetopus.png|Vicetopus Naming and Translations Trivia *According to Derrick, while Kevin's Dog belonged to Khyber, she didn't have a name because Khyber saw her only as a tool to hunt, and didn't care about her enough to name her. *In Showdown: Part 2, it is revealed that Kevin's Dog is a girl. Khyber did not know this, as shown in Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, when Khyber referred to the dog as a "he". *According to Derrick, she was supposed to appear in The Frogs of War, but her part was cut off for time. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/437480398323215106 *According to Matt, Kevin's Dog doesn't like Argit.http://dwaynemcduffie.englishboard.net/t130p350-qa-with-matt-wayne#6394 References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Non-Sapient Beings Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Female Aliens Category:Former Villains Category:Ben's Team Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters